User blog:Inc1t3Ful/Absence
Hi everyone, First of all, I'd just like to start off by saying its been quite a ride from when I started on this wiki. Its been extremely fun to get to know you all and I'm really glad to have met and got know many of you contributers and admins c: ILYx3, you were pretty much the first person I met on the wiki xD I still remember how we met: I wanted to join your clan and so I just commented on your wall. You told me to make a wiki account, and at first, I thought, "Oh, I'll just make one because she said to, 'easier communication' I guess,". But it grew from there; soon I became quite passionate to help and contribute to the wiki as often as I could. I thank you, for starting all this (: I wouldn't be here without that little meeting. You're very nice, funny, and ... you like KPOP xD haha ~ Although I barely played any QR with you, it was still fun those few games we played! Hope we can do that more often ! Dyn, you were like the second person I got to know. All those funny times, chill chats we had ~ I still like to say thanks for the "Daily Movie" even though they weren't exactly daily xD haha. Even though I wasted so much time watching the movie and chilling with you (guys) and not doing my homework, it was really fun! :D Ah... Black Spaghetti Boar lol ~ MCGerouk, Aero (Boo), we met soon after. You guys are really friendly, and I'm glad we met ^ ^ you guys made the wiki quite enjoyable ! Your friendly attitude and our common interests strengthened our bond. All those fun chats on Skype and (ahem Skype calls) LOL Those were hilarious ~ :P Wasted so much time on those and got in trouble many times for those! We should still have more chats like those haha! MVPEd, popcorn master :PP haha First of all, thanks for all the popcorn! I think I'll be fat for the rest of my life xD LOLjokes ~ Anyways, you're really smart, nice, caring, and understanding! And I'm glad we could become friends and share, just chill to more serious conversations together! K.I.T (keep in touch :D) BlueAugust, LOL we don't really talk but because you do most of the .gif animations for the weapons, I think many people know you, and I just want to say that your little Kirby animations are really cute x3 haha! Kirby power :PP Anyways, thanks on behalf of the wiki for so actively contributing! (Sorry if I missed anyone! You know who you are ~ If you're awesome, you're on my "Awesome People" list xD) And so, with that, I want to apologize for my very long absense on teh CAWiki. I don't see myself being active again anytime soon though due to school, and other personal reasons. I do hope to return someday; and till then, I wish everyone the best ^ ^~ -inc1t3Ful Category:Blog posts